User blog:Yobar/Epic Rap Battles : Homestuck vs History
Hey, I know this is kind of unexpected, but welcome to my new series : Epic Rap Battles : Homestuck vs History, or ERB : HvH for short ! :D I have a whole season of battles already ready for y'all to read, ready ? BATTLE 1 EPIC RAP BATTLES HOMESTUCK VERSUS HISTORY ARADIA MEGIDO VS LUCINA Beat : The Pewdiepie vs Tobuscus 2 beat, sorry i dont know the name ^^”” Aradia : hey why do you suck so much its not fair you have as much skill on the mic as you have hair um wow so you must have a lot of skills then but it doesn’t matter i’ll make you hurt i’ll get the win even if i have to wet my shirt Lucina : aradia you what i’ll break your head like your boyfriend like my boyfriend broke my heart cause she’s not my girlfriend that didn’t make any sense but so does your life my future is not written - - - - Aradia : lol im dead after hearding your attempt at rap you call yourself a good companion but your stats are straight up crap ill super smash ur butthole lol no ones done that one before i would shout to get my win but my throat is sore lol your not marth stop shitting on my face you’ll find that when dealing with cunts i’m an ace it’s like when robin went with chrom you’ll be left in tears im a god tier maid of time but i have not done anything relevant in years Lucina : you can be a ghost, a frog, a bot or a FUCKING CUNT you won’t win against the most important clone since pichu who’ll throw you in the bin you can check in R34, I have bigger boobs than you, hun ; the battle is done and everyone can agree that i won Who won ? Aradia Megido Lucina BATTLE 2 Hussie vs Homer : EPIC RAP BATTLES HOMERETSTUK VERSUS REAL PERSONS HOMER HUSSIE VS ANDREW SIMPSON Beat - Verloren Hussie : yo it’s me like golden freddy i’m the one the kids want... … in erb hussie is love hussie is life get out of my swamp i am ready to stone you like medusa to make homestuck prevail haha see what i did there cuz you’re a stone in the thumbnail Homer : no i cant see your joke dumbass cause im blind your grey skinned bitches can’t compare to the characters in my mind i will -- hold on i gotta answer a call for a moment better back the fuck off cause dante is my opponent Karkat… or is it john ? idfk i dont read homestuck : why the fuck did you use fuck you cunt i’m supposed to use it you’re greek so this is sparta ! ill throw you in a pit my journey was 413 times better than what you’ll ever write i’m a god tier adventurer who flies so you know i’m right Clearly it’s ulysses : i like to shop at k-mart on fridays afternoon so suck on my cock you’re bigger than the moon hussie you have big lips so kiss my big ass i’ll pwn your white/grey skinned prick once i drop the bass Who won ? Homestuck The Odyssey BATTLE 3 Sollux vs Aiden Pierce IMPRESSIVE FLYTES WEBCOMIC VERSUS WEBCREATORS POLLUX CASTOR VS AIDEN PIERCING Beat : Space Trippin by Allrounda Aiden pierce : I am a modern day hacker living in Chicago ! I just need to hear from criminals and I'm ready to go ! If I'm in need of a vehicle, I can order one with my cell phone With this cell phone I can do crazy things, such as hacking into your home. Sollux : oh my god why the fuck am I in that bullshit rap battle i could use some vacation, i think i prefer seattle that shit is overrated stop copying erb dudes do something with your life and idgaf if i’m rude Aiden : When I pull out my guns, criminals usually die ! When my niece died in the tunnel, some people cried. I am a great vigilante if you do good actions, and also I can rap ! My game was really hyped at, but the final result is crap. Sollux : god this is so long why can’t you cue the ripoff announcer already go on haters say i suck ducks but you’re the ones that are edgy, just listen to every youtube reactor, all your battles are dry, no one’s gonna remember this episode anyway so bye Who won ? Geek legend lunatic dude Hacker from disappointing vg BATTLE 4 Mewtwo vs Jake English ft L EPIC RAP BATTLES HOMOSUCK VERSUS THE REAL LIFE MEWTWO VS JAKE ENGLISH Beat : Name me King by allrounda Mewtwo : The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. Jake : Um what was that it looked like some lollygagyling malarkey holy boley smokey pottey gay thing You gardyloo puissant sweven pismire ambodexter contumelious excogigated Galimaufry septentrional twattling cozen Hugger-mugger welkin equipollent attercop sanguinolent Pizzle apricity defined as zenzizenzizenzic L : Let me interrupt this battle with my deadly letters before I----- *collapses on the floor* Announcer : L, ARE YOU DRUNK ? Mello : L IS DEAAAAAAAAAAD !!! lol u forgot near Who won ? Mewtwo Jake L and Mello BATTLE 5 Hulk vs Doze fuck the intros man it's the green dudes Doze : Look man OK I'm narrow minded and I know I'm slow I'm a green midget, but trust me I should be yellow I appeared for like seven pages and I didn't serve any purpose to the story, I know I'm dead, but at least I'm not by Stan Lee ! Hulk : I am quite disturbed by this rapping gnome. Now that that St Patrick has ended, time's over for leprechauns. With all that fast rapping, you're looking quite goofy ! I have the regret to tell you that you quite unnerved me ! I am going to try to punch you, you should count some sheep. You'll break faster than my clothes, god that shit is not cheap. When I tear them, and you, apart, I think pain will be brung. When I click the red button, the skype call will be hung. You think you're cool, but you don't look a thing Like Bob Dylan. Unfortunately, I think I'm gonna pee on something. Run, I've got a head full of thoughts, a mouth full of penis, Even though you're painless, Bruce Banner : you’re still a bigger cunt nonetheless Who won ? Bruce Banner Doze BATTLE 6 AND SERIES FINALE Bec Noir vs Clifford EPIC RAP BATTLES HOMESTUCK VERSUS HISTORY VS Clifford : you better shut up you cunt or i’ll do you doggy style you're gonna bleed hyper realistic blood once i smile at least my family moved for me where can you see that elsewhere when i blast you like team rocket you'll land somewhere Bec Noir : you're the friend of children, while i kill some teens emily elizabeth lol sounds like a queen it's the end of the series like subscribe suck my richard thanx for watching the april fools stuff is over and i really suck at this kinda writing Who won ? Clifford Bec Noir Are you hyped for the ERB:HvH reboot next year ? Category:Blog posts